Fighting Freedom
by NotBornButBroken
Summary: This isn't a story of unwavering love, or a story where good always wins. Where honor is placed above all else. No this is the story of Robb Stark and Morgana LeFay, where threy show us what it means to be human and what it means to fight the good fight. It's the story of two people who fight for freedom and truth, and who are bound to make mistakes evry step of the way.
1. Chapter 1

_N/A: I'm totally writing this for a friend, (: unfortunately, I'm a super ArMor fan, but if I had to choose someone else, that is worthy of Morgana, it would probably be Robb Stark. (I watch both show's religiously lol). In Merlin this will take place after season 1 episode 11 (with slight alterations so the story can flow better). In GoT this takes place after Robb is named King in the North (right in-between season 1 and 2). Ok! Hope you enjoy! (: _

**Disclamer: I do NOT own Merlin or Game of Thrones! This all done for non-profit (so enjoy it please) or any of the characters. **

"I wonder what has brought the Lady Catelyn so far from home?" I said to Gwen as we made our way to the throne room to greet the Lady Catelyn.

"I have no idea, but then again I don't really know where she's from either." She said quietly as she looked down at the floor. I should have known better the last thing I wanted was for Gwen to feel bad.

"Oh it's okay Gwen; I didn't even really know where she was from." Which wasn't really a lie, I didn't know which part of the 7 kingdoms she came from only that she came from there.

"Really?" Gwen asked amazed that I was caught as unaware as everybody else.

"Really Gwen. I was told she come to us from the 7 kingdoms, from Winterfell, her husband is Eddard Stark Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North." I answered as we reached the doors.

"That's quite far." Gwen answered as we entered the room. I noticed that all our noble men, women and knights were already there looking expectantly at the door.

"Morgana." King Uther said with a smile on his face as he looked at me in the green silk gown that he had gifted me. He stood and embraced me before I took my seat to his left and Gwen went to stand behind me. A couple of minutes later the doors opened and Arthur and a group of his knights entered along with who I assumed could only be Lady Catelyn, she had long auburn hair and clear light eyes. She came alone? How strange.

"Father May I present to you Lady Catelyn of Winterfell, mother to Robb Stark Lord of Winterfell the King in the North and King of the Trident." He said as he gestured for the women with auburn hair to stand beside him.

"You're Grace," she said as she nodded to Uther instead of kneeling, though I'm sure its fine since she's the mother of a King. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, I'm extremely pleased to see that Camelot is even more beautiful than I have imagined." She stated.

"Lady Catelyn, I'm pleased to meet you as well. Camelot must be a great change from your 7 kingdoms. But I must ask what brings you so far from your home?" Uther asked.

"I do not know if you have heard of the war that is being fought inside the 7 kingdoms at the moment?"

"I'm afraid we have only heard rumors. Our lands are far apart and we do not tend to interfere in wars that do not affect Camelot."

"Then let me tell you what is happening, the Lannister's had been conspiring to kill the late King Robert Baratheon. In that journey they tried to kill my son Bran a boy of 8, and instead left him cripple. They killed my husband Eddard Stark, and have kidnapped my two daughters Sansa and Arya. My son has sworn to bring justice to the Lannister's and free his sisters. The North has named him King and the trident by decree of house Tully the bannermen have kneeled before my son and swore oaths to him. At the moment there is no true heir to the throne of the 7 kingdoms." She said in a strong voice for all to hear.

"I'm sorry for your loss My Lady, but you have not answered why you have come to Camelot." Uther answered. He could be no crueler had he no heart to feel sorrow for this poor lady's loss?

"If we could have a word with lesser audience, it would be easier to explain." She answered sweetly.

"Leave us." Uther commanded and everyone left but Arthur and me. "That includes the two of you as well." He said looking at Arthur knowing that I would leave when he asked.

"Father I think that would be unwise." Arthur said, before realizing that Uther wasn't in an arguing mood.

"I will not be questioned. Is that clear?" Uther answered I could tell by Arthurs eyes that he was ready to argue.

"Arthur" I said taking hold of his arm and looking at him pleadingly. He was glaring at me but he understood what I was asking. I turned so I could look at the lady "I'm sorry for your loss, My Lady." I smiled a small smile so she could feel reassured.

"Thank you." She answered as she smiled at me. I smiled back and walked out, not realizing my life was about to change forever.

**Robb's POV**

"_I have acquired a spy inside the Frey house. The Frey's along with the Lannisters are plotting to kill you." As soon as the words left her mouth the room erupted into chaos. _

"_Enough!" I shouted and everyone grew quiet once again. I noticed that the Frey's had been apprehended. "Are you certain?" I asked. _

"_Yes."_

_She looked pointedly at the Frey's when she said "It is much too crowded in here." I knew I had no choice but to put them to death. _

"_Take them to the cells, insure only northern men guard them till morning." I would hate tomorrow. _

I knew my mother believed that an alliance with Camelot could save us, and would help us in the end. But I wasn't so sure. I had just been named king two nights ago and people were already planning to dethrone me. This morning had not been what I wanted, the first sentence I had passed as King, and I was already devastated. I don't understand how my father did it; there is no joy in passing a death sentence. I would have to wait and hear what my mother had been able to negotiate with Camelot and its King.

"Robb" my mother's voice brought me out of my thoughts as I turned to look at her.

"Mother," I said as she walked into the command tent followed by my war council. As everyone took their seats I looked at her waiting to know what she had to tell me.

"I have made a deal that will free the men at the Towers so they can be safe guarded by another. They will also safe guard Jamie Lannister until you decide what to do with him." She answered looking at me.

"Explain." I said trying to understand exactly what the deal was.

"I have made a deal with Uther Pendragan King of Camelot." Hush whispered started running ramped around the tent. Everyone knew that Camelot had not just great knights, but an army to put most to shame and was an extremely prosperous Kingdom. Everyone knew that their alliance could change the tides in the war giving us advantage in numbers and strength. They had a reach through their kingdom to Kings Landing, we hadn't asked for help knowing that Uther Pendragan didn't interfere in wars that didn't affect Camelot.

"What was the price?" I knew this couldn't have been for nothing, there had to be a catch.

"Your sister Sansa will marry his son and heir the Crowned Prince Arthur. The Prince himself will lead a small force to rescue your sisters. He will deliver them to Camelot where they will be kept safe and returned to Winterfell, once we go pick them up." That wasn't bad, but why would the prince risk himself for a promise of someone he didn't know? The help that they were offering could save countless lives; we could free ourselves from the Lannister's.

"Is that all they seem to-"

"You are also to marry the First Lady of Camelot, Lady Morgana Lefay ward to King Uther, she's the closest thing he has to a daughter and he loves her as such." Another unwanted marriage, first the Frey girl now this one. If it would help his people then maybe it wouldn't be that bad.

"When the war-"

"There is a final catch. You will wed the Lady Morgana tomorrow or bring her to camp. After that, the Prince will leave to go for your sisters and he will send small elite forces first to remove the Frey's while his army moves to secure the north and the trident so you can go to war with all your men and the other half of their army." I would be married before tomorrow night. In exchange I would have my sisters and a stronger army than even the Lannister's gold could buy. Most of Albion loves Camelot and had treaties that bided them in case some outside force of Albion attacked Camelot. "If you consent then I must leave at once. If not then they will not interfere on anyone's behalf."

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Is there any other way?" I had asked that same question last time and I didn't think the answer would be different.

"Not if you want Camelot as an ally." She answered. I would never be free of duty.

"Then I consent. Would you like me to accompany you?" I looked at my mother and she stood as others left. "Did you see the Lady Morgana?" I asked quietly when we were alone.

"No, it'll be fine. Yes, and she will take every Northern man's heart when they look at her." She said as she embraced me. I knew she had done what was needed to save my sisters.

"Thank you." I whispered as she held me there.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 3_

_N/A: Part of this chapter is in third person so you can see the scene as an outsider. Also just so you know, part of this speech is directly from Merlin._

_Arthur: Please say it? For me?_

_Me:….For you anything (: I unfortunately do not own Merlin or Game of Thrones or any of the characters._

_Arthur: Thank you _

**Morgana's POV**

"You cannot do this! I will never marry him!"

"I am your guarding you will do as I say!" Uther shouted at Morgana, his face turning deadly.

"NO! I would rather die than enter a loveless marriage!" I couldn't believe this; I didn't want to be Queen in the North.

"I do this because I care for you Morgana, do you not understand?" he asked harshly.

"You care not for me or anyone but yourself! You Uther Pendragon are a TYRANT!" She snapped back.

"May I remind you that you are speaking to your King." He answered strongly.

"May I remind you that a King is wise and just. You are neither, you rule only with the sword." Her words were fueled with rage and anger. But something told me she meant them.

"That is enough Morgana! I will hear nothing else on this matter, you will marry King Robb am I clear." He said in a cold tone as he turned to look at me. I feel the anger bubbling into me and I'm getting ready to let it all out, maybe he'll throw me in the dungeons that way I won't have to marry anyone.

"I AM NOT SOME SLAVE YOU CAN TRADE AWAY!" I yelled.

"Morgana, come on." I feel Arthur grab my arm and begin to drag me out of the throne room trying to spare me Uther's wrath.

"Arthur, please I'm begging you help me." I know I sound pathetic but I don't care, all I know is that I can't marry this man and be taken so far from my home.

"Morgana, enough. Don't you see this will help Camelot, plus you'll get to be Queen what is wrong with that?" doesn't he understand anything! I don't want to be trapped in a different golden cage, I want to be free. I don't want to live afraid or confined, I want to explore my magic further and be able to sleep without fear. Arthur had helped me, but even he could only do so much without his father finding us out.

"Arthur, is this the King you want to be? The one who doesn't hear the voice of his subjects?" I asked looking at him waiting with an answer.

"Morgana, I love my people almost as much as I love you. I don't want to lose you, I want you to be safe. I'm not sure of any other way to protect you from my father. If this King isn't good, then I will be the first to bring up my sword so he can't take you away. Just give it a chance though you never know, you might just fall in love with him." He looked at me then gestured to my chamber doors.

"I hope your right Arthur." I say leaning in to kiss his cheek. "Arthur?" he turned around to look at me. "You'll be a better King then Uther, because the people will follow you out of love and loyalty. You're a good man Arthur Pendragan." He smiles at me and I turn to enter my room. Soon I'll be trapped in another golden cage, just further North than I've ever known or seen.

**Catleyn's POV**

I had to admit the girl had spirit. When I was showed inside and asked to make my way to the throne room while the guards and Sir Rodrick saw to Jamie Lannister. As we reached the doors, I could hear her yelling at the King. She was unafraid of who he was, she was strong and proud. Robb would need that, but I wondered if she had a gentle side. I saw her walk out with the Prince. I wanted to know what they said to each other. The prince's presence seemed to put her a bit at ease. I followed behind slowly put straining to hear. I only caught the end. _"You'll be a better King then Uther, because the people will follow you out of love and loyalty. You're a good man Arthur Pendragan." _I couldn't help but smile. This girl would not only strengthen Robb, she would also help him as a man as well. I turned to leave when I bumped into a maid.

"Oh, I'm sorry are you alright?" I asked as I steadied her.

"My Lady," she said bowing quickly. "-are you alright?" I smiled at the pretty girl, with dark skin and curly hair.

"I'm alright child." I answered and nodded, turning away. "Do you know the Lady Morgana?" I suddenly found myself asking.

"I do My Lady. Why do you ask?" I could see the steel bound loyalty and love in the girls face, as well as the protectiveness that shone in her eyes. I smiled to myself once more when I realized that Morgana was well loved.

"She is to marry my son." I answered. At that I saw sadness, mixed into happiness sparkle the girls eyes.

"She will make a good Queen, My Lady. You won't find anyone more kind, gentle, compassionate, brave or strong." She said with a smile.

"I hope to the seven that your right." I answered and walked away. I entered the throne room and found King Uther sitting in his chair, with his son by his side.

"Lady Catleyn." Was all the King said as he dismissed everyone, but his son with a nod.

"Your Grace." I answered nodding my head. I looked at him and smiled. "My son consents to your terms. We will depart tonight if that is alright?" I said looking at him.

"Perfect." Was all he said to me as he turned to look at his son as if though he was waiting for an answer to unspoken question.

"My knights are ready. The army is fully geared. The Northern army travel's here on command, they will be our guard while the army is away." The prince answered the unspoken question. Uther only nodded his approval. "We can depart tonight if you wish Lady Catleyn." He said looking back at me with a small smile.

"That would be best." I answered.

"Merlin." He called out and a young man, with bright blue eyes and dark hair appeared. "Give the orders we depart within the hour, ready Morgana's and my horse." He said, as the boy turned to leave. "Oh and Merlin?" he called out. The boy turned to look at him. "Do be on time." I saw a smile play on the boy's face. He could be no older than Robb; both of them actually seemed about the same age as Robb. At this I realized that I couldn't have asked for someone better for Sansa.

**Morgana POV**

I looked out onto the court yard and saw everyone gathering. I could feel my heart breaking knowing I would never see another sunrise here in Camelot.

"Lady Morgana?" I heard Gauis call from the doorway; I turned my tearful eyes to his. He sighed and made his way over to me. I embraced him as soon as he was close enough.

"I'm going to miss you so much Gauis." I whispered in our embrace.

"I'm going to miss you as well child." I could hear the truth of his words and it broke my heart.

"Please don't forget me." I said as he let me go.

"I could never forget you Morgana. No one in Camelot will, you are taking everyone's heart with you. Everyone will miss you dearly." He said with a sad smile. As he wiped away my tears, I granted him a small smile. "I have brought you some sleep draught in case you have nightmares. There are ten bottles and I'll brew some every ten days and have someone take it out to you every ten days." He said as he handed me a little wooden chess. I couldn't help but chuckle at Gauis; he was always helping me and trying to take care of me.

"Thank you Gauis." I said as I took the little wooden chest from him. I smiled and gave him one last hug before he turned to leave. I looked around my bed chamber; I saw the trunk that Gwen had packed for me to take to the camp and all the other ones that were to be taken to Winterfell. The tears fell down my face as I realized I might never come back here. This had been my home for most of my life and I had never considered not calling this home. Though no one not even Arthur and I will admit it, everyone always thought that I would one day marry Arthur and be Camelot's Queen. The people loved me as such and the knights called me the heart of Camelot, but none of that was enough to make Uther keep me here.

"My Lady?" Gwen asked as she took in the sight before her. At some point in time my legs must have given out as I realized I sat on the floor crying holding onto the little chest Gauis had given me. I looked up and she rushed over to me, enveloping me into a tight embrace. I could feel her tears, as we held each other. Gwen was not just my maid, she was my best friend, she was the closest thing I had to a sister and I didn't want to leave her. I would be alone trapped in another golden cage far in the North away from anyone who knew me or loved me.

"I'm going to miss you so much Gwen." I whispered as I held her tightly. "You're the best friend I could have ever asked for." I felt her cry harder.

"I'm going to miss you to My La- Morgana. I'll miss you so much." She answered. "I'm honored that you would call me your friend. But I consider you to be like a sister and it breaks my heart to let you go." she said as she held on even tighter than before.

"Oh, Gwen." I cried harder. "You are the sister I've always wanted." I told her knowing that I would probably never get another chance to tell her what she meant to me.

**Catelyn POV**

I had told the King that I would go look for Morgana, telling him that I could offer her more help than others, as I too had once been in her place. The scene I walked in on however broke my heart. It seemed that her and her maid were more like family than Lady and maid.

"You'll be careful and safe?" I heard the young maid ask as they started to stand up.

"Of course Gwen." Lady Morgana answered as she dusted of her dress. "And you'll take care of yourself?" she asked her young maid.

"I will." She answered as they embraced one last time. "Remember if the King is anything but kind to you, send word and he will feel my wrath." She said fiercely. I saw the Lady Morgana smile and answer.

"I will, don't worry. Though I have no doubt that he should fear your wrath more than that of Camelot's." They both chuckled and I couldn't help but smile. I heard footsteps and I couldn't help but duck into the shadows as they approached, curiosity getting the better of me. I saw the Prince and his man servant make their way to the door.

"Morgana?" I heard the Prince say as he took in her appearance. He walked swiftly into the room and held her in a tight embrace as his servant hugged the Lady Morgana's maid. "Don't cry, I promise you that I won't let you be alone." he looked so heartbroken as he took in her sad face. He let her go and was rewarded with a smile.

"Thank you." She said to him before he turned to face her maid. "Tell your father I said goodbye Gwen." Her maid smiled in return.

"Actually he wanted me to tell you, to take care of yourself for you're leaving with Camelot's heart." She beamed. At that I smiled and thought it was best to make my presence known. I knocked on the door lightly to get their attention.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I believe it is time to leave." I said with a small smile.

"Of course My Lady." The Prince answered. He turned to look at his servant. "Go let everyone know that as soon as we exit we depart." His servant nodded and left with Lady Morgana's young maid in toe.

"I best go make sure Merlin actually packed everything I may need." The Prince huffed with a small smile. I heard Lady Morgana chuckle as she saw him stomp off to his chambers.

"Should I assume it is often that not all his belongings make it where they should?" I asked with a small smile of my own as i watched the young prince disappear.

"Everything is always there, he just likes to believe that Merlin is incompetent. Though I should say, if it weren't for Merlin Arthur wouldn't be alive much less have anything he needs." She said as a smile graced her features. She was as beautiful, as Lyanna Stark ever was. I would safely say that Morgana's beauty surpassed hers, and I had no doubt that if she were ever hurt or threatened, every man in Camelot would fight for her without a second thought. "I assume it is time to depart?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, it is." I answered. "I know it is not of much comfort now, but I promise you, that you will always be taken care of." I said as she turned to pick up a small wooden chest off the ground and place it inside a small pack that sat on top of the trunk.

"Do you say that because he is your son? Or because that is the best you can offer me?" she asked looking me straight in the eyes. Morgana might have been young, but there was wisdom beyond her time in her eyes and unlike most of the nobles I had met there was no game in her eyes no look for fear or pity. She simply wanted the truth, she was blunt and honest. She would do Robb well.

"It is much less than what I can offer in the future, but it is the most truth I can give you now." I said without looking away.

"Why?" she asked, but she didn't specify what she was asking.

"There are so many answers, for so many why's, but you must ask the right question to receive the right answer." I answered her, waiting to see her reaction.

"I would ask why must I go with you? But I already know the answer to that, it is the right thing to do perhaps not for me, but for the people therefor it must be done." She sighed deeply and looked out the window longingly. "I would ask why, did you ask for our help? But I already know why, you wanted your family back and I understand that. I would do anything to have my father back." she looked back at me with sad eyes, which turned to cold steel. "Why do _you_ offer me a promise that is not _yours_ to offer? I may not seem like much compared to your son _the King_. But I promise _you_ this; if he ever lays a hand on me I will give him the fight of his life. If he ever tries to hurt those I vow protect it will be the last thing he does." There was not an ounce of fear in her voice or eyes; there was a cold resolution to do everything and anything necessary to do the right thing. I knew I should be frightened for Robb, but I knew she was a fighter I had heard her argue with King Uther with no fear, just like I had seen her tender heart with her maid. She would need her strength; Winterfell had no place for a weak Queen, not when winter was coming.

"I offer you this promise, because though my son might be King, he's still my son. But most importantly I promise you this because it is something I can guarantee no matter what happens." I answered. I knew she was scared, but I couldn't help but admire her resolve to establish she was not helpless.

"Thank you." She said gently as her eyes softened towards me. "I know you had no reason whatsoever to actually try and make me feel safe with you and yet you try. It means that perhaps I might not be as alone as I once thought." She finished with a small sad smile as she moved over to embrace me.

"Let us go." I said as I moved to take her hand in mine giving her a small squeeze.

"Lady Catelyn, Morgana" I heard the young Prince speak as he stood in the door way with an unreadable face. "It's time." He looked between the two of us then focused on Morgana. "My father wishes to say goodbye." He said quietly.

"Then he can say so to his men. I have nothing to say to Uther Pendragon." She stated with her held high in pride and strength.

"Mor_gana_." The Prince stated with a huff of exasperation.

'No Arthur." She snapped. "He choose to sell me like slave to better his own interest, banishing me to a golden cage so far North that I will never be able to visit my father's grave or talk to Gwen, or have her father Tom, better my armor, or call on Gauis when scared of the things I dream or have Merlin make me smile and try to lift my spirits, or watch as our Knights fight in tournament." She looked angry and heartbroken all at once. Yet there was a pride in her that didn't let her shoulders sag. "I will never the streets of Camelot again, I will never see my people again Arthur, HE has taken that from me without a second thought. He has taken my best friend form me. He has taken _you _Arthur. Do not tell me you are not angry that he has torn us apart after all these years." She stated looking into his eyes as if I wasn't there, and though that worried me, what worried me more was that perhaps they were and would always be in love with each other no matter what happened.

"I am angry Morgana, I have grown up with you. I have always had you to count and rely on. I have always, and will always need your counsel. _You_ Morgana are my better half." He said this all in a serious tone looking at her. "I am going out of my mind worrying that perhaps you will alone or hurt or afraid and_ I_ won't be there to protect you." He moved towards her and stopped half way there. "I would do anything for you, you Morgana LeFay, daughter of Glorious Duke of Cornwall, are the closest thing I have to family." He stood in front of her grabbing her face in his hands. "I would go to war for you, just as I know you would for me. No matter how far he takes you, I will always come for you all you have to do is say so. I would never looking for you, I would never stop fighting for you, I would never give up on you, little sister." With that he kissed her forehead and held her tight as she whispered something in his ear that I could not make out. I knew than that they were not lovers, but family of the strongest kind. A family not made up of blood but of love, a family not created by the Seven, but a family chosen by the hearts and souls.

"Now let us leave, you do not have to say goodbye. I think he knows you won't. But don't forget you might never see him again, you must say your peace now." I stated from the doorway. They both looked a little taken aback that I was there, but as soon as they did process the thought they let go of themselves and nodded following me out. "King Uther, thank you for your help." I said as I nodded to him he looked at me and nodded as well.

"Thank you Lady Catelyn, now please look after Morgana she is more than just my ward."

"Of course, it will be as if she were my own." I answered as I moved aside letting the prince and Morgana by.

"Goodbye Uther." She said as she embraced him. He held her tight and I could hear him say. "I love you Morgana, you might not understand how much, but I do." I knew in that instant that his words were true. I couldn't help but recall our first exchange on the matter.

"_If that is all you wish then I shall accept, my daughter will need a husband and I can think of no better or safer place for her to be than here." I answered, though I was sure there had to be more for he was offering too much for so little. _

"_Actually, you saw the Lady Morgana, my ward?" he asked quietly as he looked out towards the doors. _

"_Yes," I answered cautiously._

"_Do you think her beautiful?" he asked again without looking away from the door._

"_Of course I do, she is breath taking." I answered._

"_Your son has no wife?" he asked snapping his eyes towards mine, waiting to see if I lied. I felt my heart sink as I realized what would happen. _

"_He has no wife, he was however promised to a Frey girl. But with the news of what her house planned to do that promise has been broken, it was not done bindingly through the Seven, only a word packed." I answered knowing it was time to fight for my girls._

"_If you want our help, he will marry Morgana, by the fortnight here in Camelot, or he will marry at his camp. I was in war once and I know what happens there, I will not let Morgana go through that. If he wishes my help than he will marry her and love her and protect her as I always have." _

"Arthur, remember who you are. Make me proud." Was all he said as he nodded towards his son.

"Of course father, do not worry." He answered as they all three looked out towards their men.

"Let us go, in the name of Camelot!" was all Arthur yelled as his men chanted Camelot over and over again as they mounted behind Arthur and Morgana.


End file.
